mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Outland
Outland is in inter dimensional realm that is loosely linked to Arsinos. It is a barren, desolate wasteland that is currently controlled by the Four Horsemen. Outland was originally occupied by the Ceph, who were destroyed by Ruaumoko when he awoke from dormancy. It was then controlled by the various nations of Arsinos. Following the formation of the Four Horsemen, they began systematically wiping out the colonies and siezed total control of Outland, in an event that became known as the Breaking of Outland. Many slaves were taken. Outland now serves as a land of cruelty, slavery and suffering. Through endless nights, the Steel Tide machines churn out new grunts for their armies. Slaves are put to work in mineral mines, and live in rough slave camps. Bands of resistance are formed, and some humans form settlements. Most settlements focus on survival, whereas some are anarchists and live a lawless life of wrecklessness, free from the constrains of society. It is still possible to reach Outland via various methods, and it is believed that one day the Horsemen will find a way to bring their army to Arsinos and bring the apocalypse there. The Resistance, a band of human survivors, are currently all that stops the Horsemen from reaching Arsinos. Resistance/Human Survivors See here for full details. The Outland Resistance consists of a number of internation citizens that have taken up arms against their opressors and are determined to free their fellow slaves. Many have never fired a weapon. Various resistance camps exist throughout Outland, most quite small. All must remain vigilant and stay hidden from the Steel Tide. Human survivors exist all over the place. Many are wanderers, doomed to either be found by the Steel Tide or starve to death. Some live in camps or settlements in caves, hiding from their oppressors. The resistance is lead by Solomon Masher. It is primarily hunted down by Cayden Masher. The Warlords The Four Horsemen rule Outland. *Jim Moriarty is believed to roam between the slave camps, overseeing their work and maintaining discipline. He is always escorted by a large army when he travels. He is generally quite difficult to locate. *The Machine God, who's body was destroyed by Lupaia, exists everywhere where there is technology. Human survivors must be very careful that any tech they use cannot be infiltrated by the genocidal A.I, for then he would know everything about them and they would be swiftly hunted down and destroyed. Otherwise, the Machine God oversees bio-transference of slaves and the construction of factories and laboratories by which new Steel Tide are made. *Cayden Masher roams the whole of Outland, leading various detatchments of Steel Tide, and focuses on rooting out and destroying the Resistance. Cayden is infamous for doing most of the fighting personally, and has been known to take out up to a hundred men single-handedly. He is often refered to as the Angel of Death. It is a well known fact that Solomon Masher, Cayden's father, leads the Resistance - the talk of the mighty 'father vs son' campaign in Outland is legendary. *Ruaumoko has become dormant in Dragon's Landing. Many visit the volcano where he sleeps, praying to him. He is worshipped by many of the settlements as a deity, and they pray for him to have mercy and free them from their oppressive overlords. So far, Ruaumoko has not answered…